


A Lick and a Promise

by Squidsplosion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Japanese Translations, Genji is a Little Shit, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mischief, a lot of them lol, failed confessions, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsplosion/pseuds/Squidsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree had a thing for Hanzo. Unfortunately, his luck doesn't seem to agree.</p><p>Title is cowboy slang for "to do a haphazard job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lick and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I blame twitter for this. If I can think of decent ideas, this will continue.

To put things bluntly, McCree liked Hanzo.

It was _not_ a crush- that was only for kids and the like- but it certainly was _something_. Especially when you find yourself admitting that Hanzo was pretty damn attractive (mainly those damn eyes- slanted hazel eyes with long lashes that would flutter to the speed of his heart.)

Unfortunately, Hanzo made no motion to prove he felt the same. He recalled Genji jokingly call him soon-there-ey, something about being negative to people he liked. And of course, McCree had to get a little fluttering sensation, believing there _was_ a chance with the elder Shimada.

And who better to ask than his brother?

Genji was flitting about the new base they just arrived to ( _new_ wasn’t the right term per-say, considering its condition), assisting in quickly taking out the bags of trash at “ninja speed.” All Jesse had to do was reach his hand out as he saw a green flash approaching, grabbing the Genji’s arm and startling the poor cyborg. “McCree what the-“

“Genji I need your help,” Jesse confessed, glancing at the many trash bags the cyborg held.

“What?”

Ignoring the death glare hidden behind the mask (he wondered if it was like Hanzo’s), he asked, “How do you say ‘you are really cute’ in Japanese?”

Genji almost dropped his payload, “…why.”

“Well uh… your brother. Ya know, the guy with the ponytail… and the dragons,” he took a deep breath and stopped his rambling as Genji stared at him, “Just tell me how to say it.”

If he had known Genji for long, he would’ve noticed the mischievous tilt of his head, but instead took it as thinking. “Well, this might work…”

* * *

 

After a ridiculously long time, the crew had gotten the base all patched up. Now, they were all resting on their rare downtime. As Jesse walked into the common area, he noticed that Lucio was passed out on the couch, Genji sitting properly in the small space left whilst watching some old cartoon. Anime, as he recalled (after Genji being annoyed with pronunciation and spelling of it previously.)

On the opposite side, there was a kitchen surrounded by a handful of picnic tables (this was one of the smaller bases.) On the one closest to  a window sat Hanzo, slowly drinking tea and pretending to read a book, eyes actually glued to the show Genji was watching.

He probably wouldn’t get another close-to-alone time with the man for a while, so he took the opportunity, “Heya there Hand-so.”

Hanzo’s eyes immediately shifted from the TV, to his book, to Jesse, scowl forming on his angular features. “My name is Hanzo. Not Hand-so or…” his frown deepened as he recalled Jesse’s more ‘creative’ names “Han Solo.”

“Hanezo?”

“No you’re too heavily- never mind,” the older Shimada gave a sigh of defeat, returning to his tea, perfect eyes looking back towards the show. Jesse also shifted his gaze in that direction, and noticed Genji not-very-subtly watching their exchange. Hanzo gave another sigh and stared at his book.

“Alrighty Hand-so,” Hanzo immediately moved his gaze back to McCree, obviously annoyed. Having successfully wearing out the archer so he would not so violently snap, he moved to his next phase “I have something else to tell ya.”

Hanzo spared him a glance, “What?”

“Boku no chinchin wa chiisai,” despite the way his accent ruined the words a little, he was certain he got it right from the look on Hanzo’s face-

Hanzo’s cheeks puffed, then he began to laugh. Almost wheezing and bending over on the table, free hand slamming the surface. Any other day, he’d enjoy this _very_ rare chance to see Hanzo’s smile. “D-do you know what you just said!?”

“Uh… no…?” and it finally dawned on him that he might not have exactly said what he wanted, “WHAT THE FUCK GENJI?!”

Genji catapulted himself off of the couch, show forgotten, and stepped on Lucio who would most likely die of shock. Jesse gave chase to the cyborg, leaving behind a still-giggling Hanzo and a very confused Lucio.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a vine someone sent me on Twitter: https://vine.co/v/idQj5n9Xtai
> 
> Boku no chinchin wa chiisai means "I have a small penis."


End file.
